Doctor who music shuffle
by Lafele29
Summary: An 11/Amy. The music shuffle challenge.


**iPod Challenge:**

**a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**on your music player and put it on random/shuffle**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.**

**ten of these and post them.**

Heartbeat-Scouting for girls

He smiles at her as the TARDIS takes off again. His eyes are only for her, and her bright hair again her pale skin. He moves next to her, his tux brushing against her white wedding dress, and disguises his movement by flicking a green switch. Her body angles towards him, her face tilted upwards and they smile at each other. A loud dunk comes from opposite them as Rory hits the floor. She turns and grins at him.

He's so glad she brought him back.

He hopes she can stay.

He knows she's having the time of her life, with him. And his hearts beat faster at that knowledge.

Waking up in Vegas – Katy Perry

She opens her eyes to the metal ceiling above her. Her grin returns, it never leaves her these days. Rory snores next to her, his heat warming her arm. Her gaze flickers down his body but her heart isn't in it. Grunting she pushes him to the floor so he wakes up then goes to dress herself. Once she was happy with her outfit, and Rory had given her a wink at it, she strode out of the room and turned to the console room, where the doctor was fiddling below with his beloved machine again.

As soon as she appeared and tapped her foot against the glass floor above him, he stopped and ran up the stairs to her side. He faces her and then reaches his left hand out to push a button next to her and music spills out. It was obviously his new find of the night. She smiled as he danced around her and pressed the buttons for take off.

She's glad she's here, and how she'll never know where she'll wake up.

Loser Kid – Busted

He smiles at his finding on this planet. A beautiful snow blanketed place in the second solar system.

A soft giggle comes from behind him and he sees Rory sliding a hand around _her_ waist and she kisses his cheek but her eyes met his. Her eyes flash something but he doesn't pick up on it and he adventes his gaze.

No-one ever chooses him. He always loses.

He turns a picks up a snow ball and threw it over his shoulder at them as he strode forward. He hears Rory yelp as it hits him and turns to see the man staring at his chest whilst Amy laughs and pushes him away. He smiles, unsure if it's at his aiming work or at the fact Rory's arm is no longer around her. She runs towards him but slips and nearly falls. He leaps forward and catches her but then he himself slipped to his bum and he slids over the snow with Amy on his chest. They rise giggling and when Rory joins with them (the snow gone and some distance away from where he had fallen) there's a disproving look in his eye.

Over now – Busted

She chews her lip, unsure for once. She knows what she wants, but is this the way to get it?

She's in front of her house again, claiming she wanted to pick up some clothes. Rory's bringing down the suitcase for her and she's leaning against the TARDIS with the doctor like many times before.

As she hears the bedroom door slam she makes her choice. She grabs the doctor hand and opens the blue door. He follows without hesitation, complete trust in her. She ignores him once the doors close and starts hitting the buttons as she's seen him done a thousand times before.

As she runs to get the last one, the doctor's hand pushes it for her. She slowly lifts her head to his eyes. They weren't hard or ashamed of her, they were understanding.

Here she was again, running away with him, leaving Rory with out regret.

Push up on me – Rihanna

They slam the castles doors and run through a old village, pushing the population aside as guards shout and beckon them.

A goose panics and flies in front of her and she halts as she loses sight of the doctor. But to her relief a warm hand slips through her hand pulls down an alley way.

She doesn't need to look, she knows it's him.

He holds her hand gently, never wishing to hurt her and she feels the common shivers down her spine at his touch. They run, laughing madly, as the guards follow them. They see the TARDIS and rush in side and he locks it with a click of his fingers. He collapses against the blue wooden doors and pulls her down. She sits next to him, both of them panting hard. When their breath had returned, she smiled and leans against his warm chest.

This is where she belonged.

So happy I could die – Lady Gaga

His back is touching the hard ground of a field on earth, Amy lying next to her. This is before her time so there's no risk of Rory here, a thought they both can't bear. He hasn't asked why she left and she hadn't said, and it was fine with him.

He slowly reaches out and grabs her hand and starts caressing it with his thumb. He teases her and points at the stars.

All of time and space. Everything that has or will ever be. Where do you want to start?

She grins and gently pushes his shoulder. He quickly grabs her hand and holds it there, her touch warming him. Her eyes widen and and she leans in subconsciously. He pulls her forward, running a hand through her flaming hair. Gently he presses his lips against hers and his world explodes, just like it had before, months ago. He moans as she grins against his lips and plays with his chest.

He never wants this to end.

It's over – Jesse McCartney

She lies bleeding in his arms and he cries, tears running freely down his cheeks. His hands press across her chest as he prays for her life to come back. He prays to all the gods that might exist, prays that if she comes back, he'll take her back so she could live in safety.

As his lips press against hers, breathing life into her, her eye lids flicker. He sighs and punches the air above him in a geeky manner. But at the same time, his soul sinks as he knew he must obey his prayer.

He hesitates then knows what to do. His fingers caress her face one last time, one last kiss lingering on hers and then he puts her to sleep.

He leaves her a message to tell Rory he had knocked her out so that he can leave with out regret and hearing their cries. It's the best way. He then returns to her garden and leaves her on the ground as Rory bursts out the door.

The doctor meets his eyes, showing no emotion and turns and slams to door. He sees Rory running towards Amy and he leaves, never to return. He sits down in the chair Amy had once cried in over Roay, and allows his second heart to be torn, much like his first one with Rose.

Keep holding on – Avril Lavigne

She wakes up, her pillow wet, But it always was nowadays.

The doctor had left her, and she didn't know why. All she had was a voice telling her to make Rory believe they had never run away together and that he had had to leave, hence leaving her knocked out.

She lifted her head and propped herself up on her pillow as she looked at all the dolls she had made years ago. The rest of the bed was empty, she had told Rory to leave. She couldn't live without the doctor and she had got rid of Rory out of gilt, and the fact she couldn't love another than that lonely time lord. It had always been the raggedy doctor. She remembers the dream lord words about him always leaving people, often dead or hurt. But she held on to the memories and prayed that he would come back.

Hot – Avril Lavigne

He felt the suns rays as he ran sweating from the cybermen. But he didn't laugh madly, his face was cold and uncaring. He didn't feel anything as he flooded the village and electrocuted all the the cybermen.

The villagers bowed to him, and kissed his clothes, asking him to join him so he would not be alone. He knew Amy would have laughed at the kissing he was reciving. As her name entered his head, he turned and ran to the TARDIS, his cheeks hot. He loved her still, and there was no way any one could replace her, unlike she had for Rose. He had no other heart to give.

He grabbed the lever and pulled it down fast, his head spinning from heat. He was in orbit somewhere, that was all he could tell from the monitor. He flung open the doors, ready to save worlds as he had non-stop since he had left her asleep and saw Earth below him. He turned and smirked at the TARDIS's choice.

Ahh my old girl, I blame you for this.

Morning Sunshine – Cerys Mattews

He entered her room, and the first thing he saw was her hair against the pillow. He relaxed on the bed next to her and touched it, running it through his fingers. He bent his head and smelt it. The smell tickled his nose and lingered there as tears started to form.

He then got up and looked out the window and saw the sun starting to rise. He smiled and ran outside, looking for sunflowers. It had to be sunflowers. A voice at the back of his mind forewarned him of the dangers of coming back to see her, but he shoved the thought out of his head and picked the flowers. She would choose to come or not. He would understand no, after all that had happened. He placed the flowers on her nightstand, they would be the first thing she saw when she woke up.

He lowered himself down in next to her and settled, prepared to wait as long as she needed. An hour passed before he felt her stir and saw those beautiful green eyes open and drift to the nightstand. He knew when she had seen the flowers when the gasp escaped her. He leaned forward from behind as she noticed his heat and whispered in her ear.

"Morning Sunshine."


End file.
